


Windows

by Heafus14



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, GTA AU - Fandom, Immortal AU - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heafus14/pseuds/Heafus14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the immortal Fake AH crew found J-Dolz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so please comment on how I did so I can improve! Thanks!

It was well past midnight when Geoff sat down in a leather chair with a glass of scotch in one hand and the bottle in the other. He slumped down into the chair as he placed his bottle on the table beside him. The scotch burned slightly as it slid down his throat and his eyes gazed lazily out the wall-sized windows. The penthouse over looked down town Los Santos and the mountains that served like a backdrop for the city. Lights flashed and blinked down below as the city was winding down for the night. He looked disheveled in his tux, with dust and glass embedded into the fabric, and his hair sticking in all directions. The mob boss poured himself another drink. Today’s heist had gone well he thought, no one died and no one was seriously hurt. They had taken a decent load and the bank they had robbed was a test for a bigger plan he had started to concoct. The mob boss swirled his drink, listening to the clinking sound of the ice. He would need to lay low for the next few days for sure, and no big purchases for the next week or two. 

His mouth worked as he thought about all the supplies he would have to restock. Fucking Michael is too fucking trigger-happy. He thought as he took another drink. Geoffrey smiled slightly as he thought of the curly headed man cursing wildly as he poured clip after clip into the bank workers and LSPD. The hot head seemed to have the most fun when it came to dropping anyone who looked at him wrong and Geoff wished he could enjoy it the same like he used too. He craved a bigger heist, a bigger take, and more of the city under his grip. Like a high he couldn’t get enough of. The older man had been doing this for a long, long time and he just knew he could think of something bigger, something better. He drifted off into his thoughts while he tapped his hand on the arm of the chair. That’s when the knock at the door came.  


It was one knock, a solid knock, and then the door opened. Geoff stood quickly and pulled a pistol out of his tux jacket while keeping his drink coolly in his hand. At the door stood a tall blonde haired man. He stood very still, unworldly still, and kept an even gaze on the mob boss.

“Geoffrey.” Ryan’s voice cut through the air. The man’s usual mask was gone but his face paint remained, although it was smudge off in some places, revealing his skin. His dark leather jacket was open and covered in splatters of blood and dirt, and his dark wash jeans matched to a T. His normally tied back blond hair was undone and was plastered to his head in some spots but then frayed and wild in others. Geoff took a sip of his drink while keeping his pistol trained on Ryan’s chest. 

“Did you get it done?” Geoff asked firmly. Ryan cocked his head to the side and a small smile crept onto his face. 

“Of course.” Ryan said smoothly. The two stood there a moment longer, silence gripping them tightly. Despite his imposing form, Geoff saw that Ryan’s eyes reflected how tired he really was. Bags were forming under his eyes and his gloveless hands shook slightly from exhaustion or maybe from the excitement; either was a bad sign. Everyone had a job after a heist, and Ryan’s was information gathering. Geoff knew that gig required some dirty work but Ryan seemed to have a ‘special touch’ when it came to getting people to talk. 

“Anything worth mentioning?” asked Geoff. Ryan shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly flipped his hand.  
“A few details were worth note, but nothing major.” He explained. Geoff watched him a moment longer, and then finally lowered his pistol. He motioned to the back rooms of the penthouse with his head.

“No one else is here yet, so you can clean up.” Muttered Geoff. Ryan nodded and strode off. The mob boss watched him as he went, lowering himself back into his chair as soon as the mad man had vanished behind the door. He heard the sink in the bathroom come on and sighed. His main crew had made this habit of coming to his house after every heist and even after all this time he still hadn’t decided whether he liked it or not. He couldn’t remember when they first started doing it but it had stuck. Whether or not they just enjoyed each other company that much or if they just felt safer together, Geoff didn’t know, and at this point, he didn’t care. Pouring himself another glass, Geoff watched the city below. 

No police lights or sirens, just the faint sound of passing cars; it was quite a difference from the normal sound of gunshots, grenade explosions, and a man’s dying breath. It was the stillness of nights like this that Geoff would gather what pieces of him that were left and put himself back together a little at a time. Members of the Fake AH Crew knew the cost of doing what they did, but they all enjoyed the high, although it might be for different reason, and always came back for more even though they lose a little bit of their humanity every time. Geoff remembers how he used to joke about Ryan going completely mental, but he had started getting this gut retching feeling that he wouldn’t be far behind him. The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing echoed softly, and Geoff waited. He heard the door to what he assumed was a bedroom open and quickly close and maybe the sound of a lock turning. The penthouse grew quite once more and Geoff sipped on his scotch. Then the door flew open. Kicked open was more like it.

“Then I was like glack glack glack, and fucked them all up.” A voice boasted. Geoff didn’t even bother to stand as the sound of Michael’s voice boomed into the room. At first he assumed it was Gavin with him, but at the faint sound of a Pokémon battle theme, he quickly realized it was Ray with him. The pair didn’t even notice Geoff sitting in the chair facing the window and loudly moved through the living room. 

“Yeah man, you got them.” Mumbled Ray, obviously more interested in his game. The two moved towards the back rooms where Ryan had just entered. Geoff snuck a look at them, noting how Michael’s coat was half covered in black explosion residue. His curly hair was covered as well, although his face had been haphazardly wiped clean, and the smell of burnt rubber and fire quickly filled the room. Ray, on the other hand, was slightly cleaner, although there were small splatters of blood and gunpowder on his purple coat. His glasses hung crooked on his face and a hasty botch repair was apparent on the frames, probably done in the middle of the heist. Michael continued to recount his part in the heist as they went into the back rooms, and the sound of a showerhead turning on was soon followed. Geoff shook his head while he twirled his glass, the sound of ice clinking on glass echoed softly in the room. 

Where Ryan was crazy for pain, Michael was crazy for chaos. Explosions and bloodshed got the Jersey native’s blood flowing, almost sending him into frenzy. Like the opposite of that, Ray was usually calm and collected, being the steady hand for the crew and getting them out of bad situations. He was a perfectionist in every sense of the word, but he came with smartass remarks and almost childlike enthusiasm; Geoff feared he would be the first to be burnt out of this gig. The man sighed again, wondering how much longer before it would be until the others showed up. It was safe place obviously, but it was the idea of being 4 steps from 5 other expert killers seemed to comfort everyone. 

He frowned when he noticed his drink was empty again and then tried to remember how many glasses he had. Grumbling under his breath, he slouched further down into his chair. The silence of the room was palpable and Geoff found his thoughts wandering to the plans for the next heist. The bank they had hit that afternoon had been a small side office of a much larger corporation. While it had been much smaller compared to their other heist and would probably barely make the 8:00 news, Geoff had seen what he needed to see. The banks had not only started putting new and better camera equipment up, but now motion sensors in the vault and heat detectors in the vents. If that was only a small office, imagine the type of stuff they would have in their main office. 

The idea of a challenge made Geoff smile, and he rose to get another bottle of scotch. The bottle made a solid clank noise and he set it on the counter, quickly popping the top. Just as he had finished pouring his drink, a crash sounded outside his door. Geoff grabbed his pistol from his back and moved slowly toward the door. Peeking through the looking hole, he saw Gavin laying on the ground with a vase in one hand and a now broken pair of sunglasses in the other. Geoff sighed and opened the door and stared down at the disheveled Brit. 

“Give me one good reason not to shoot you right now for being so stupid.” Geoff grumbled. Gavin’s eyes widen, and he hurriedly placed the vase back on the table in the hall, making odd noises that Geoff assumed was his form of communication. The two-moved back inside, Geoff to his drink and Gavin following him while going on how he had finished analyzing the camera footage. 

“You wouldn’t believe it Geoff, motion detectors in the vault and the offices! This next one is goin’ to be a bitch to do.” Gavin finished. Geoff listened passively while he sipped on his drink. It would indeed be a hell of a lot harder to pull off with so much security everywhere and in every corner of the building. They would need to be patient, and clever, but Geoff had a hunch that there was a catch to all of this security. 

“Alright Gav, I got it, now get the fuck out of my face and go to sleep.” Geoff answered sternly. Gavin reached for the bottle of scotch and Geoff quickly snatched it away. “And no drinking. Or I’ll never get you to fucking sleep.” Gavin protested a moment longer before heading back to the rooms where everyone else was already resting. Geoff shook his head before tossing back the last of his glass. Setting it aside, he grabbed the bottle and moved back to his bay windows overlooking the city. It looked like it was going to rain, with heavy clouds hanging over the city forebodingly. Four boys down, one to go. The mob boss stood at the window for a while, his mind wandering slowly from errands he needed to run to supplies he needed to gather. So much to do and they had so much time to do it, but its not like they wanted to use all of that time. 

They were all eager. Ravenous was more like it, to beat the system, to murder a few people, and to get that high again. Geoff didn’t even realize that the bottle was to his lips again as the alcohol burned his throat. A soft knock of the door got his attention. He shuffled to the door and opened it only to find Jack standing in front of him. The larger man smiled before it fell as it saw the bottle in Geoff’s hand. 

“How long have you had that?” Jack asked. Geoff glanced at his bottle and was surprised to see only a swig or two left in it. He shook it slightly before shrugging.

“Long enough.” Geoff snapped back. Jack reached around Geoff and took the bottle from him and finished it off in one go. He shook his head as the burn of the scotch settled into his stomach. Geoff sighed and moved back in the living room and flopped himself back into his leather seat in front of the windows. Jack rolled his eyes at his pouting and promptly followed the gruff man. 

“I assume everyone else is here already?” Jack asked as he pulled a seat up next to Geoff. 

“Yeah. ‘Bout had to kill Gavin and his noisy ass.” Grumbled Geoff with the flick of his hand. Jack chuckled softly and scratched his beard; the two men settled into a comfortable silence as they watched as it began to sprinkle rain outside. The tiny raindrops slowly trickled down the window, leaving tiny strands behind them. 

“Jack.” Spoke Geoff firmly. Jack turned to see his hand extended and giving the universal sign of ‘gimme.’ The bearded man glanced down at the empty bottle in his hand and his eyebrows creased in confusion.

“Its empty Geoff, you don’t need anymore anyways.” Jack reminded him. Geoff muttered under his breath but his hand still remained extended.

“I know.” Geoff stated. Jack glanced at the bottle once more before handing it back to the droopy-eyed man. Geoff gripped it firmly and swirled it as if the liquid was still in it. Again they lapsed into silence. It began to rain harder outside and lightning flashed outside. Jack watched quietly, admiring the way the sky went from pitch black to a brilliant white. Before long he heard soft snoring coming from beside him, and just as he thought, Geoff was out. Jack smiled softly as he grabbed the bottle from his hand and placed it on the table. He moved quietly to the door that leads to the back of the penthouse. 

Moving down the hallway, he quietly peeked into the first door. Michael laid sprawled out on his bed with only a white t-shirt and boxers on, and his covers on the floor in a ball. His curly hair was matted and twisted and Jack thought he saw a little bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He grabbed the covers from the floor and threw them on the Jersey native and watched as he immediately twisted them up under his feet. Jack sighed and slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door quietly. The bearded man moved slowly down the hall, each step carefully placed on the floor. He checked them all, quietly and always making sure they were asleep. He would plug Ray’s DS in the charger that Geoff had bought out of spite, claiming that Ray was bitching to much about not having one here. Jack would always turn off all the electronics in Gavin’s room, be it computers, TVs, and radios, and throw the blanket over him. Even Ryan got a visit from Jack, although he usually didn’t do more than just peek into the room. Ryan was actually a pretty peaceful sleeper, without the mask and face paint, and appeared… well normal. Finally, Jack moved to his room and slowly slipped into his bed. Before his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.


	2. Shattered

Things were going poorly for Geoff. Not just poorly but pretty fucking poorly. He was backed into a corner office of the National Bank of Los Santos and had 3 people screaming into the COM in his ear. Low on ammo and even lower on patience, Geoff gritted his teeth as he heard another explosion echo outside.

 

            “I’m taking heavy fire here. Where the hell are you guys?” Jack called again. The sound of gunfire and shouts could be heard in the background and Geoff peeked his head out of the office once more to see if it was clear. He was greeted with gunfire peppering the walls were his head once was.

 

            “I’m a little busy.” Ryan growled into the COM.

 

            “Gavin, are you even in the vault yet?” Geoff demanded to know as he rummaged for anything in the corner office to use. He found what looked like an antique mortar. “Everyone in this town is crazy.” He mumbled with a smile as he yanked it out of the desk.

 

            “No we uh flubbed it.” Gavin finally answered. Geoff clinched his fist so hard he thought he drew blood.

 

            “What are you even doing you idoit!” Geoff roared into the COM, his voice cracking. He threw the old mortar with a yell and watched as the men that had cornered him dove for cover. He sprinted straight them and watched as their faces went from shock to fear. He jumped atop their makeshift cover and fired down on them, a wicked smile growing on his face. “It wasn’t even a live mortar you dumbasses.”

 

            Geoff moved down the hallway toward the main lobby. He had been looking for some kind of code or clue so they could open the vault, but that had been a waste of time. He heard a chopper fly over and cursed loudly. The bank had been a fortress. Camera everywhere, metal detectors, and heat sensing thumb pads to every room and that was only to get into the room that led to another room that had another door. They had known the vault was behind three rooms with high tech doors and codes, but they didn’t know how high tech and how many highly trained guards were in each room. It was a disaster and police and guards promptly surrounded the bank after they blew up the first door. Geoff had left Gavin and Ryan to deal with the rest of the rooms, being the smartest and techiest of the crew, and had Michael and Ray outside to confuse and disarm the police.

 

            “Ryan, tell me what is happening.” Geoff commanded sternly as he ducked through the lobby and down another hallway. This hallway led to a back alley the bank used to move money, which is where Jack was suppose to be coming to pick them up.

 

            “We need an eye scan and a code to get in. We got the code no problem but the eye scan is no good.” Ryan relayed while shouts echoed in the background. Geoff paused to catch his breath as he scanned the end of the hallway before making his way to the steel door leading outside to the alley.

 

            “Why is the eye scanner no good? Just shove the bastard’s eye to it, I practically handed him to you. How is this hard?” Geoff snapped as he threw the door open.

 

            “He is dead.” Ryan answered dryly.

 

            “So?”

 

            “Apparently he needs to be alive.”

 

            Geoff was about to make an angry retort when he realized how bad their situation was. The alley was littered with bodies and gunfire whizzed off the brick of the adjacent buildings. “What the hell…?” Geoff said slowly. He could see Michael had his back to him and was firing into the group of squad cars that had blocked the entrance into the alley. Geoff’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he called out to Michael. He was in his element and loved every moment of it. There was fire burning in his chest and it sent a buzz through his brain, almost making him giddily drunk on the chaos. He stepped out into the alley and called out to Michael again. Michael turned around and grinned like an idoit at Geoff.

 

Then Geoff saw a rocket flying at them.

 

            The cop cars exploded, metal and glass was sent flying at Michael. And then Michael was sent flying. The explosion caused Geoff’s ear to ring, but he watched helplessly as Michael crashed to the ground. His eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth was wide open as he screamed. He came crashing down suddenly; his head snapped the ground hard. Geoff didn’t realize he was yelling until he felt his throat tighten.

 

            “Ray! Ray! Who shot that? Tell me you didn’t shot that rocket! You better not have shot that rocket Ray or I swear to god-“ Geoff roared into his COM as he ran to Michael.

 

            “It wasn’t me! I’m with Jack!” Ray frantically answered. The others shouted and demanded to know what was happening but all Geoff was listening for was Michael. A groan of pain, a string of curses, or even a laugh, anything that would tell him that Michael lived. The fire in Geoff’s chest had now died and sunk like a rock into his gut. Michael was covered in black explosion residue and bits of metal and glass marred his body. Parts of his clothes were burnt to him, and Geoff could smell the tinged of burnt flesh.

 

            “Jack get your ass over here to the alley now. Gavin, come here now. We are getting out of here.” Geoff ordered with a cold voice. Geoff knew before he even turned Michael over that he was gone. His face was bloodied from the impact with the ground and his neck was bruised from breaking and swollen already. His eyes gazed straight up at Geoff but they no longer saw him. With a shaking breath, Geoff grabbed Michael’s body and dragged him out of the middle of the alleyway. Gavin and Ryan soon were in the ally way with him. Gavin fell to his knees next to Michael when we realized what had happened and whispered quietly to him. Ryan stood somberly without saying a word. The three men stood there a moment, quietly mourning in their own way.

 

            “I’m coming in hot so be ready to jump and run.” Jack called over the COM. This sent them into action as they moved down the alleyway toward the corpses of cop cars. They stayed low and drug Michael’s body with them. The police hadn’t recovered from the initial blast and thus hadn’t had time to get back up to the alleyway. Geoff hoped for just once they could get out of this without it going any worse. He glanced back at Gavin and Ryan, only to see the men reloading their gun and readying themselves for fight. At least they knew better than to hope. Then the sound of screeching tires and a revved up engine echoed down the alley. A black armored van collided with the remains of the cop cars, sending them tumbling out of the way. The back doors flew open and Ray stood covered in blood with torn clothes.

 

            “Get in!” He shouted and they all scrambled towards the van. The sound of a helicopter thundered overhead and shots began to rain down on the men. Ryan shouted at them to hurry as he returned fire. Geoff was terrified and he loved it. He might die tonight and he already had a man down; the heightened emotions that battled inside of him made him shake with excitement. Its like time slowed down again and the world’s sounds were intensified ten fold. He could see the sweat and blood mixing on Ray’s face and watched as it slowly slid down his face. The smell of Michael’s burnt body and charred metal hung heavily in the air and burned his nose. Geoff was half way into the van as he turned to yell at Ryan, only to turn and watch a bullet go through his head. His mask slowly was blown off as he fell to one side, the last light in his eyes faded, as they were wide with fear. Ryan’s mouth was open to say something but only blood spewed out.

 

            “Ray! The chopper, bring it down now!” Geoff commanded as he went back for Ryan’s body.

 

            “Okie dokie boss man.” Ray answered as he rolled down the window in the passenger seat and sat in the doorframe. His pink sniper rifle slammed on to his shoulder and he stood there a moment, breathing as if he was relaxing on the beach. Then, in quick succession, two shots rang out. The chopper hung in the sky for only a moment longer before it began to plummet to the ground, two bodies falling out of it as it tilted toward the earth. Geoff was heaving Ryan’s body into the van, straining under the weight of the larger man. With some help from Gavin, they hauled him into the van and slammed the back doors shut. A host of voices shouted for Jack to drive and he slammed his foot to the gas and the van vaulted forward. Jack darted down alleys and side streets, desperate to lose the cops. What was left of the crew grew quite as they gazed down upon their fallen members.

 

            “Put the magnets on and change the license plate.” Geoff instructed solemnly. Gavin and Ray carefully hung out the back door and unscrewed the license plate from the back of the van and replaced it with another. They placed magnets with “Jackie’s Moving Company” on the back doors and side panel and attempted to cover most of the bullet holes with them. They drove under a dark under pass and cut a hard right, and Mt. Chiliad rose in front of them. Ray listen intently to the scanners and mumbled updates on occasion.

 

            “The time Jack.” Geoff asked. There was a pause and then Jack made his answer.

 

            “2:47.” Stillness crept over the van, and as the sun began to set causing long orange rays to creep up the side of the van, a nasty thought starting brewing in Geoff’s mind.

           

            “You have a plan.” Gavin said as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Geoff waved his hand dismissively as his brow creased intently.

 

            “Is his face doing that wrinkle thing?” Ray asked absent-mindedly from the front seat.

 

            “Yep.” Gavin laughed as the crease on Geoff’s forehead grew with each passing second. Geoff cried that he wasn’t, but he wasn’t really paying attention to the boys. A plan was forming in Geoff’s head and, though it wasn’t quite ready, it was good, at least in his opinion, and it would be nasty indeed. A stout bump in the road sent the passengers jolting forward and, suddenly, the whole van was submerged in darkness. They had arrived at Geoff’s mountain hide out. Though Geoff was a man of extravagant taste, he had settled, though unwillingly at first, on purchasing what was left of the observatory within the bedrock of the mountain. It was meant for high rollers from the city, which Geoff was by all means, and for the city to preserve a “historic landmark” after it was refurbished for living. But Geoff had left it as it. Dank, dark, and decrypted he had told the boys the first time they had visited.

 

            “Its just your style.” Ray had quipped as he kicked a dead rat. It was simple and, for its intended purpose, it was exactly what they needed. One large room with 3 rooms connected to it. Gavin had complained of the lack of sunlight and Jack about the lack of rooms. But Geoff sarcastically reminded them that this wasn’t a ski resort in Denver and it was for business and that business was about efficiency.

 

            “Besides, I plan to never use more than 3 rooms.” He had added coldly. They had quieted their complaining but it had resumed quickly at the discovery of the horrible stench coming from the bathroom.

 

           Six of them had stood in the main large room with a single light swaying from the center of the ceiling. Now, only four of them stood at the center of the room; haggard and on the verge of broken, they drug the bodies of Michael Jones and Ryan Haywood to separate rooms. While the others took care of Michael, he was to be placed into the room that was furnished with a simple bed, chairs, and table, Geoff propped Ryan up in the corner of the other room. He haphazardly whipped away the face paint and the blood from the gunshot wound with a rag. _Needy bastard,_ Geoff thought to himself as he cast the rag aside. He then handcuffed both of Ryan’s hands to a metal pole and tucked the key into his pocket. He stepped back and observed the man. _Looks like you had a rough night on the town there buddy._ Regrouping with what was left of his crew in the main room again, Geoff began giving orders.

 

            “Gavin, do you remember the name of the kid who designed all that crap in the bank?” Geoff asked as he ran a hand through his hair. It was thinning, a fact he blamed on these idoits.

 

            “Yeah, he goes by Rimmy Tim or Timmy Rim or was it Rim Tim-“ Geoff cut him off with a sharp string of curses.

 

            “ Do you remember or not you bone head?”

 

            “Yeah yeah. He went to MIT or something and lives in town. I was trying to find his blueprints or something to try and figure out how his stuff worked.”

 

            “Bring him to me. You and Ray.” Geoff barked. Ray’s head snapped up and a look of exasperation painted his face. Geoff shot them both a dark glare. “No excuses. Get it done.” With a stout glare, the boys grumbled as they moved out of the hide out. Geoff exchanged a glance with Jack, who was staring at him intently, and rolled his eyes.

 

            “If you have something to say, then say it.” Geoff barked. Jack simply shook his head and plopped himself on the sofa and turned on the news, their masked faces plastered on every station. Geoff pulled what was left of a bottle of rum out of the run down fridge in the even more run down kitchen. His mind was racing with thoughts and ideas, all of them bouncing around and vying for attention. He hadn’t known why he asked the boys to get Rim Tim or what ever his name was, but the more he mulled it over, the more he liked the idea brewing in his head. The rum burned his throat as it slide from the bottle and the weight of his current situation pressed down on him, causing him to feel like he was choking. Two men down and it was going to be a long night. _The burns._ Images of the explosion that sent Michael flying replayed over and over in his head. The fire. The heat that burned the hairs off of his arm. The shockwave that shoved him back. The surprise on Michael face and, although he had seen it many times before, it still dug into his brain. Did it bother him? He wasn’t sure himself, but there it sat. Geoff hadn’t been sure of his feelings in what felt like a decade and he wasn’t in a hurry to figure them out. The less that tugged on his conscience the better; it made it easier to do his job well.

 

            He grunted with displeasure when the bottle of rum was dry. He turned to dig more out of the fridge only to hear Jack call from across the room.

 

            “There isn’t any left.”

 

            “Well why not?” Geoff grunted.

 

            “Because there isn’t.” Jack replied simply. Geoff twisted his face as he repeated Jack words in a mocking tone. He swore he would kill Jack one day. Geoff moved into the living room and watched as the news station interviewed a cop. The cop had a stern face, eyes a piercing blue, so blue that they seemed to gaze right through the screen into Geoff.

 

            “We have got to get some windows in this place. I would rather look at a grey sky then listen to this jackass.” Geoff complained and soon began pacing. Back and forth, he crossed on side of the living area to another, all the while he talked feverishly about the lack of natural light and the terrible idea of being trapped in this hole for a few days with his _favorite_ idoits.

 

            “We couldn’t keep them anyways, you would be replacing them every time we came out here.” Jack chuckled. He had shifted further down on the sofa and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

 

            “Why in the hell do you say that?” Geoff snapped.

 

            “Because we would shatter them.” He answered solemnly and Geoff believed him.


End file.
